


crescendo

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [134]
Category: Bandom
Genre: AU, Gen, always a girl!brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  Brendon/Gerard and  pachebel's canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	crescendo

Brendon tucked a stray wisp of hair back behind her ear and flexed her shoulder blades until her neck twinged. In front of her, on the stand, the music taunted her.

It was a new composition, and she had fallen in love the first time she had played it. It was full of swooping runs and tremulous highs. It was loss and passion and grief and grace, captured in song. It was perfect for her; it called out to her to play it morning and night.

She straightened in her chair and stared at the walls of the tiny rehearsal space for a moment before flexing her bow and diving into the opening part. The piece opened softly, almost tentatively, but as she immersed herself into the music, she felt the score open up, the tremulousness turning into a running leap into the unknown.

She closed out the first part and paused to rub her nose with the back of her bow hand. There were tears running down her cheek, and Brendon scolded herself; Mr Stump would not take kindly if he was trying to conduct when his first cello was sobbing in her seat.

"Here." Brendon started, her bow skipping across the strings in a discordant hop. She stared at the dark-haired man as he approached slowly, holding out a white pocket square like a flag.

"Thanks," Brendon said, sniffing. "Sorry, do you have the room booked next?" Technically, they had to make bookings on the sheet on the door, but half the orchestra never bothered. She hadn't seen the man before, and she thought she would have remembered, but the space was also used by the symphonia, and the various quartets who were also hosted by the Hall.

"No," the stranger said with a funny little smirk on his face. He ran his fingers through his hair, and Brendon saw the inkstains on his fingers where a player's callouses would have been. "I..." he laughed at himself. "I had to come see who was playing so beautifully." He gestured futilely at the sheet of music on the stand. "I wrote that."

Brendon felt her mouth drop. This was Gerard Way? He was nothing like she had imagined. "I love you," she blurted before she could thing. "I mean, your music," she babbled, trying to cover her faux pas but feeling like she was only digging deeper.

Gerard laughed, sweet and honest. "And I love the way you play." He produced a pencil out of a pocket. "Would you mind playing that piece again?" he asked, pointing to a measure that always caused her fingers to stutter. "I wasn't totally happy with it, to be honest, but now, listening to you, I think I know how to fix it."

Brendon smiled at him, and saw him blush. Ducking her eyes, she lifted her bow for him.


End file.
